When The Stars Fallin'
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Bintang merah utara akan datang dan membawamu bersamanya. . . Fail at summary. RnR?


**WHEN THE STAR FALLIN'**

Hai readers semuaaa! Aku kembali! XD

Dengan sebuah fic oneshot geje dengan genre yang sangat diragukan :D

Whatever, enjoy aja ya :3

DISCLAIMER: SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY, TETSUYA NOMURA. Aku yang punya fic ini. Aku yang punya Axel :3

*plak

OK, yang terakhir itu bohong tapi aku memang ingin memilikinya X3

RATE: T

GENRE: MISTERY, HORROR ?

CHARA: SORA, ROXAS, AXEL, RIKU

PAIR: ROKUSO, AKUROKU, RISO meski ga ada sweet scene nya :3

**WARNING: SHO-AI! GAJE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

"Setiap kebahagiaan yang dirasakan setiap manusia,

Yang berasal dari bintang merah yang melintas di langit utara,

Membawa 'takdir' bagi anak-anak yang 'dipilih' olehnya.

Berhati-hatilah,

Mungkin kau adalah 'korban' berikutnya."

**-XXX-**

Seorang anak berambut brunette tengah duduk-duduk di sebuah pohon unik yang menjulur kesamping. Anak tersebut tengah menunggu Riku, kekasihnya yang tengah-entah sedang apa, tapi yang jelas tadi ia meminta izin pada Sora, pria berambut brunette itu untuk menunggu sejenak, sedangkan Riku pulang kerumahnya hendak mengambil sesuatu entah apa itu.

Sora mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia sudah bosan menunggu.

Hari ini, diberitakan pada jam 23.00 akan ada bintang jatuh di langit utara, dan ia ingin melihatnya bersama Riku. Namun sekarang sudah pukul 22.00, dan ia khawatir apa yang ia rencanakan tidak berhasil.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, membelai rambut halus Sora, membisikkan bisikan yang membuat Sora merinding. Harmonisasi suara ombak, daun-daun yang bergesekan, desahan angin dan kesunyian malam benar-benar membuatnya bergidik. Jujur ia adalah anak yang penakut.

"Kau menunggu bintang jatuh?"

Sora terkejut. Ia seperti mendengar suara seorang pria, tepat dibelakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan jika jantungnya berdebar kencang, namun entah kekuatan darimana, ia beranikan dirinya untuk menoleh kebelakang, dimana suara itu berasal.

Terdapat seorang anak berambut blond dan bermata biru safir disitu. Tubuhnya berkeringat atau bahkan bisa dibilang basah, membuat Sora sedikit memerah melihatnya.

Pria berambut blond tersebut tersenyum sinis. Iapun duduk tepat disamping Sora.

Sora merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, atmosfir yang berat.

Namun entah kenapa,

Ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki berambut blond tersebut.

Laki-laki tersebut menoleh dan memandang Sora yang tengah berdebar dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kau menunggu bintang jatuh?"

Sora tak dapat berkata apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Ia sedikit merasa takut pada pria berambut blond ini. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya tak bisa lari, meski ia merasakan akan ada bahaya setelah ini. Berada disamping pria ini membuatnya berdebar dan sedikit tidak nyaman, namun tubuhnya tak ingin pergi.

Lagi, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Iapun menggenggam tangan Sora.

Sora terkejut. Tangan laki-laki itu begitu dingin dan basah. Dinginnya bagai bukan berasal dari dunia ini, dan basahnya, bagaikan air yang menyelimuti kulitnya. . .

"Santai saja, Sora," Ujarnya dengan suara yang membuat Sora bergidik sekaligus tambah berdebar.

"Da. . . Darimana kau, tahu namaku?" tanya Sora pelan.

Pria tersebut tersenyum sinis. "Tentu, aku tahu apapun tentangmu, tujuanmu kesini dan bagaimana nanti kau kedepannya. . ."

Sora terdiam. Ia tak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan pria tersebut. Ia terlalu terpukau dengan wajah basah pria berambut blond itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta pada bintang jatuh, Sora?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, membangunkan Sora dari lamunannya.

Sora terdiam sejenak. Tadi ia merasa sedikit aneh, seperti terhipnotis. Namun ia mengabaikannya, iapun menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memohon agar semua orang yang kusayangi selalu sehat dan diberikan kebahagiaan. Dan juga, aku ingin terus bersama Riku yang aku. . ."

Sora menghentikan kalimatnya. Lehernya terasa tercekik, saat ia akan berkata "Riku yang aku sayangi." Sora sedikit tidak bisa merasa bernafas, membuatnya terus memegangi lehernya.

"Riku yang. . . kau apa, Sora?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan suara yang dingin. Iapun mencengkram tangan Sora dengan lebih kuat.

"Riku yang. . . aku. . . dia. . . ugh, sahabatku. . ." ujar Sora tanpa sadar. Setelah itu, ia merasa dapat bernafas seperti semula lagi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mengucapkan Riku sebagai sahabatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

Pria berambut blond tersebut melonggarkan genggamannya. Dapat Sora lihat jika pergelangan tangannya sedikit memerah. Makin lama, tangan itu makin dingin dan membawa sensasi tersendiri.

"Setiap bintang yang jatuh dan permohonan yang dikabulkan membawa sebuah takdir tersendiri pad orang-orang yang dipilih sang bintang. . ."

Sora menoleh dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti arti perkataan pria berambut blond yang sekarang tengah tersenyum padanya itu.

"Mau dengar sebuah cerita? Dimana seorang anak menghilang tiap kali bintang merah melintas di langit utara. . . dan terkabulnya permohonan setiap manusia. . . Cerita yang baru terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. . ."

Sora mengangguk. Pria tersebut tersenyum.

"Kau tak harus menyesalinya."

And lets the story begin.

**-XXX-**

Twilight Town, sebuah tempat dimana kehidupan santai yang indah berpusat disana. Anak-anak yang berlarian secara bebas, orang-orang dewasa yang menikmati hidupnya menyatu dengan atmosfir tenang yang dibawa oleh kota berlangit senja ini.

Di sana terdapat sebuah lubang besar yang terdapat hutan didalamnya. Dan setelah kau melintasi hutan itu, kau akan melihat dan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kehidupan Twilight Town yang biasanya.

Berdiri sebuah mansion tua yang terlihat menyeramkan, yang dihuni oleh seorang pria berambut blond yang hidup sendiri. Roxas namanya.

Pria tersebut bukanlah hantu atau apapun. Ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang hidup sendiri, diasingkan karena suatu hal.

Penyakit berbahaya yang dapat membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya mati.

Disebut pembawa sial, terkutuk dan sebagainya telah sering ia dengar, maka itu ia diisolasi disini. Namun beberapa warga yang bersimpati terkadang meninggalkan sedikit makanan didekat lubang tersebut.

Ia hidup sendiri, dan ia menikmatinya akhir-akhir ini. Memang dulu terasa sepi, namun sekarang ia sudah terbiasa, apalagi di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar pemilik terdahulu yang telahmenghilang secara misterius dimalam saat bintang merah muncul di langit utara Twilight Town.

Namine namanya. Dulu Roxas adalah teman akrab Namine, bahkan ia telah menganggap Namine bagai adiknya sendiri. Dan saat Namine menghilang, ia sangat syok dan akhirnya 'penyakit' itupun muncul.

Penyakit yang membuatnya ingin membunuh siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Ia berfikir, daripada menghilang, lebih baik mati dibunuh. Pemikiran gila, memang, namun ia menyukai hal itu.

Hingga suatu hari, saat ia tengah memandang bosan keluar dari jendela sebelah kanan atas rumahnya, ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah tengah memandangi mansion tua tempat tinggalnya. Iapun penasaran dan segera turun, menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kesini? Pergilah, aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu," Ujar Roxas dingin. Pria berambut merah tersebut terkejut melihat Roxas yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu mansionnya. Namun ia pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Namaku Axel. Kau Roxas, bukan? Dan ini rumahmu?" Tanyanya.

Roxas mengangguk cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Bisakah aku tinggal disini barang sejenak?" Tanyanya.

"Kau juga diisolasi? Kau juga manusia buangan? Kau juga pembawa sial?" Tanya Roxas.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," Tanya Axel dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jika bukan, pergilah! Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu," Ujar Roxas dingin seraya berjalan hendak masuk kedalam mansionnya.

"Hanya semalam saja," Lanjut Axel.

Roxas berhenti sejenak. Iapun menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau jika ingin tinggal bersama pembunuh gila sepertiku," Ujar Roxas. Axelpun tersenyum dan segera masuk mengikuti langkah Roxas.

Axel terus mengikuti Roxas, hingga iapun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih, dipenuhi gambar-gambar di dindingnya, beberapa gambar juga terdapat di atas meja dan beberapa berserakan di lantainya.

"Tak ada yang memperbolehkanmu masuk," ujar Roxas dingin.

"Ups, sorry then" ujar Axel.

Roxas mendesah. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku namun kumohon, pergilah. Aku tak butuh seorangpun untuk hidup bersama. Biarkan aku mati membusuk disini bersama dengan kenanganku dulu dan setan pembunuh yang bersemayam di tubuhku," Ujar Roxas.

"Aku takkan mengganggumu. Percayalah, malam ini juga aku akan pergi," Yakin Axel.

Roxas menoleh dan memandang Axel dengan tatapan sinis. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Axel yang proposional dengan struktur wajah yang tampan dan bola mata hijau emerald yang menarik.

"Laki-laki tampan sepertimu sangat menggoda untuk kubunuh," Ujar Roxas. Axel tertawa kecil.

"Nanti malam, bintang merah akan melintas di langit utara kota ini. Apa yang akan kau minta?" tanya Axel.

Wajah Roxas berubah menjadi sangat marah. "Aku tak percaya dengan hal fiksi seperti itu. Huh, lagipula aku benci bintang jatuh. Saat itu, sahabatku menghilang entah kemana, bagai diculik setan saja," Ujar Roxas.

"Apa yang akan kau minta?" Ulang axel seakan tak mendengar ucapan Roxas. Roxas menatap Axel kesal. "Aku berharap aku mati."

"Kau tak ingin dia kembali?" Tanya Axel.

Roxas menatap Axel dengan tatapan sangat marah. "Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini! Tak ada gunanya kau menanyakan hal ini, bukan begitu? Bagaimanapun ia takkan kembali!" teriak Roxas kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Axel.

"Setiap bintang yang jatuh dan setiap permintaan manusia membutuhkan bayaran, dan kau adalah bayarannya."

Roxas berhenti. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menggantinya," Ujar Axel.

Roxas tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau bintang merah itu ya?"

Axel terdiam.

Roxas berbalik. Wajahnya berubah drastis. Aura membunuh sangat terpancar darinya.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Akupun tak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri. . ."

**Inside Axel's memory.**

"_Pria itu korban berikutnya?" Tanya Axel pada seorang dengan wajah yang tertutup sebagian rambutnya, yang tengah menulis sesuatu dalam buku besarnya._

"_Ya, ? kau keberatan, bintang merah utara?" Ujar pria tersebut tanpa menoleh._

"_Tidak. . . Tapi. . ."_

"_Kau bintang merah utara, bertugas mengabulkan permintaan manusia dengan bayaran sebuah nyawa. Kau harus ingat itu."_

_Axel menghela nafasnya. Tanpa sengaja, iapun melihat seorang wanita berambut blond yang berlari menghampiri pria berambut blond itu._

"_Bagaimana jika wanita itu saja?" tawar Axel._

_Laki-laki tersebut menghela nafasnya. "Penawaran? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan laki-laki berambut blond itu? Kematian menginginkannya. Tubuh kecilnya memang sangat menggoda."_

_Axel menatap pria tersebut dengan marah. "Jika kau berucap seperti itu lagi aku kan membunuhmu."_

"_Cinta, huh? Baiklah, kau memang bintang terkuat dari 4 bintang pengawal Kematian. Namun setelah ini, kau harus mengambilnya, bukan yang lain."_

"_Aku bersumpah."_

"Kau tak mendengarkan aku?" Tegur Roxas. Axel menggeleng, terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Baguslah, kalau gitu permisi," Ujar Roxas.

Axel menghela nafasnya. "Beberapa bulan berlalu dan aku tak juga mampu membunuhnya. Aku sudah bersumpah. Dan aku tahu ganjaran langgaran sumpahku."

Axel menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?"

**-XXX-**

Malam hari. Axel menghampiri Roxas yang tengah menatap bulan dari jendela ruangan putih yang penuh gambar tersebut.

Malam ini juga, Axel harus membunuhnya.

Namun apa kau mampu membunuh seorang yang kau cintai?

"Bunuh aku, bawa aku bersamamu, bintang merah utara," Ujar Roxas.

Axel terkejut. Roxas pun menoleh dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau yang membunuh Namine karena ingin menyelamatkan aku, bukan begitu?" Tanyanya.

Axel menunduk.

"Kau. . . Bunuh! Bunuh aku sekarang juga dan bawa aku bersamamu, sialan! Aku ingin bertemu Namine! Kau yang membuatku menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai! Kau gila! Bunuh aku!"

"Aku tak bisa."

"Tak bisa? Bukannya kedatanganmu kesini ingin membunuhku?"

"Aku datang untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Roxas tersentak. Ia menatap Axel yang kini tengah mengangkat dagu Roxas dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Karena aku cinta padamu."

Axel mengecup bibir Roxas lembut. Membuat Roxas menangis.

Sungguh, Roxas bosan hidup sendiri. dan kini, bintang merah utara datang menyatakan cinta padanya. Seseorang yang telah membunuh sahabatnya.

"Kau cinta aku?" Tanya Axel.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku lelah hidup sendiri."

Axel tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan chakram merahnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Roxas.

"Tidak. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Roxas.

"Karena perjanjian dan sumpahku, karena aku cinta padamu."

"Hentikan! Sialan, gila, bodoh kau!" Teriak Roxas histeris.

Kini Roxas mengingatnya.

Ia tidak sendiri. selama ini ia tidak sendiri.

Axel selalu menemaninya, dalam mimpinya.

Dan ia mencintai axel.

"Aku ingat semua! Dan aku. . ."

CRASH!

Axel membunuh dirinya sendiri. ia menusukkan chakramnya ke dadanya.

"Dan aku cinta padamu. . ."

**-XXX-**

"Bagaimana, Sora?" Ujar Pria berambut blond tersebut.

Sora terdiam. Ia memainkan jarinya. "Pria bernama Roxas itu sepertinya mengalami sesuatu yang sama denganku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sepertinya mengalami mimpi yang sama, dimana aku pergi bersama bintang merah-bukan, bintang kuning. . ."

Pria berambut blond tersebut tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

". . . Ya. . ."

"Aku bintang kuning utara."

Siapa sangka, Sora takkan pernah kembali setelah itu?

**THE END.**

Gimana?

Minta ripiu ya XD


End file.
